


good girls do bad things sometimes

by cassandralied



Series: when the apocalypse comes, beep me [3]
Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enemies that are also Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandralied/pseuds/cassandralied
Summary: “What brings you out so late, witchling?” her vampire girlfriend-not-girlfriend asks, stroking one cool hand down Nico’s face.(Nico fights the urge to close her eyes and lean into it.) “There are monsters about.”
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: when the apocalypse comes, beep me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	good girls do bad things sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm obsessed with this niche au what about it

“I’m just stepping out for a minute,” Nico promises, to the laughing protests of her friends. Chase is twirling Gert around and around, and they’re still pretending that they’re just friends. (Nico doesn’t exactly need witch powers to know that’s not true.)  
Even Alex has lightened up, talking to a boy on the edge of the party. His hands are moving excitedly as he gestures, and Nico suppresses a small smile.

“Be back soon!” Gert says, and then Chase whispers something that makes her laugh. Nico takes a moment to watch them fondly, a pair of kids pretending that they aren’t star-crossed tragic lovers.

Almost as soon as she steps out, she notices a vamp disguised as a skinny tweaker matching her step by step, and Nico tries to hide her smile. This is what she’s been looking for. A fight.  
“I think I’m lost,” the tweaker says. His fangs are still showing through his smile.  
“I think you’re an amateur,” Nico retorts, and summons her staff with a black-lipsticked grin and enjoying the way the vamp freezes.

“Bitch!” he snarls, and lunges. Nico ducks and trips him with a sweep of her staff. “That’s witch, actually,” she says, feeling wild, feeling feral. Holds up her staff: _“Sunburst!”_  
A sudden golden light blossoms on the vamp’s chest, and he doesn’t even have time to scream.

“Very impressive,” comes a familiar murmur, accompanied by the sound of clapping. Karolina Dean is dressed for a party, in a low-cut croptop and a pair of obscenely tight jeans. Her eyeshadow glitters, almost taking one’s attention away from her gleaming fangs. “Look at you. My little killer.”

“He started it!” Nico protests, and Karolina laughs as if that’s genuinely amusing.

“What brings you out so late, witchling?” her vampire girlfriend-not-girlfriend asks, stroking one cool hand down Nico’s face. (Nico fights the urge to close her eyes and lean into it.) “There are monsters about.”

“Not that it's any of your business, but I’m out with friends.”

“The Slayer, I assume. You really should expand your circle.” Karolina’s smile stays even as she speaks about Gert. “And where is Miss Slayer and her big bad vampire boyfriend?”

“She and Chase aren’t. You know.”

Karolina winks. “Give it a matter of time. I hope you’re ready to put down Chase for good when the time comes, because it doesn’t seem like your Slayer is.”

Nico frowns, even though the thought had crossed her mind multiple times. “I’ll do whatever it takes for her.”

“Such a sweetheart.” Karolina sounds like she really means it, earnest and syrupy. Her fingers toy with a loose strand of Nico’s hair, and Nico feels a chill down her spine, like somebody stepped on her grave. 


End file.
